


All Expenses Paid

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [5]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Prompt Fill, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: While out for a meal, Victor finds himself stuck in an awkward conversation about his scientist days.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 5: 'I said five grand, not five hundred!'





	All Expenses Paid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> Yay, I knew I would manage to give the main four speaking roles in the same one shot eventually. Plus Brian and Victor (the new two? Somebody help me come up with short hand group names)
> 
> Good news. Virginia has now been added to list of names that AO3 recognises as being from this show. Eventually we'll get it to learn the entire character list.
> 
> As always if you're finding us in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

It's a relatively well-accepted norm that children don't sit their parents down to ask questions about their conception. However, Victor wasn't a parent, the PoPS gang weren't children, and their entire existence led to much speculation. 

Victor learned quickly to accept random integrations. He learned to accept that is meals would often be interrupted by theories on how his formulas worked and insistence that they shouldn't have. One time he'd attempted to come up with a girl of possible questions and their respective answers. Unfortunately, it never covered them all.

"So how much did we cost?" Sebastian asked while they were out one day. They sat in the cafe under the guise of a 'family' outing, which was why Brian tagged along despite his inability to eat, but in reality they were out of food in the apartment and the pizza delivery guy was beginning to judge them.

Strangely, Sebastian was the one who asked the most questions. She always said she wasn't too interested in where her powers came from, although it was information that was nice to have, and the others were inclined to believe her. Yet she never seemed to let it lie. She had a curious mind that always wanted to learn more. Now that she had access to all that information in her home she wasn't going to leave any stone unturned.

"What do you mean how much did you cost?" Victor asked, not even bothering to look up from his food. Responding to these questions had become second nature, so much so that he could multitask while answering. 

"Well, all experiments cost money right?" She continued.

"Sure. If 'experiments' is the word you want to use" he personally tried to refrain from calling them that. It seemed disrespectful.

"So how much did we cost?" Victor placed his cutlery down and tried to come up with a suitable answer. It would have been easy enough to make a number. Still, after leaving them for years without knowing anything about themselves it was only fair he was transparent now, no matter how stupid the question was.

"All four of you together?" He asked. Sebastian nodded eagerly, anticipating the result.

"Well I can't say exactly, I don't even fully remember what I used, but if I had to give it a guess I'd say about five grand" 

"Five grand?" Donald exclaimed "How much tab did you use?" 

"Yeah that's like over a thousand dollars each" Jonas added. "Did you buy up an entire stores supply or something?"

"It's not thing you're 100% tab. I had to buy test tubes and chemicals and all that stuff" Victor explained "And five grand isn't that bad. I was considering this other project before you, it was a teleportation thing, that would have cost five hundred grand. I don't know where I would have found the money for that"

"Do we exist because you couldn't afford a different project?" Asked Virginia, who had silently been resisting the urge to join the conversation. She hated getting roped into discussions about their powers and their reason for existing, mostly because she was the only one left who didn't particularly like using them, but she always ended up being involved somehow. 

"Of course not" Victor reassured her "That was just a major contributing factor"

"Oh, charming" Commented Donald as he went to evolve a fork full of food into his mouth. 

"If it helps I made all that money back" he said in an attempt to defend himself. 

"Why would that help?" Virginia squinted her eyes and lowered her voice in a way that only she could pull off. It was an expression that seemed to mean 'I'm not going to openly judge you but I want to make it abundantly clear that I am'.

"You see, Victor, this is why we should implement a no questions policy" Brian laughed.

"Be quiet, Brian" Victor sighed. While he never said it out loud he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he told Brian that, with the help of government funding, he had only put him three hundred dollars out of pocket.


End file.
